Line Crossing, Line Crossing
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Iris crosses the fine line of Discipline to Abuse! Read and Review!


**I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. Tell your friends.**

There is a difference between discipline and abuse. Sometimes a line is crossed. But as long as the child knows they are loved, things can be fixed.

You guys aren't dumb. You know what abuse is. And I'm sure you hear of capital punishment. Well, here's an example of abuse. Wally's parents used to beat Wally within inches of the poor kid's life. That's clearly abuse. Capital punishment involves beating a child, but it barely leaves a scratch and never bruises.

Iris and Barry, Wally's aunt and uncle and his legal guardians, refused for many years to use capital punishment against Wally all because of the childhood pain he suffered through. But sometimes kids push guardians and parents over the edge.

Wally committed a heinous act. Heinous to Iris. The one rule she has is no drugs under her roof. And here she finds a bag of marijuana in Wally's bag. Her eyes nearly explode. She grabs the first blunt object in her reach: a hanger. She knows where she is to find Wally. The Cave. She grabs a pass given to her by her husband, The Flash, to get access to The Cave.

It would take her about thirty hours to drive from Central City to Happy Harbor, so she opts to take a Zeta Tube. She knows the location of most of the Zeta Tubes in Central City thanks to both Barry and Wally. She drove the closest one. It took her about twenty minutes. The drive didn't lessen her anger at all. She slammed the car door shut. Griped the hanger tightly, with one thought in her mind: beat the hell out of Wally.

She placed her pass over the Zeta Tube's eye and it transported her to her desired location. The Zeta Tube announced her as Iris, Flash's Wife. She was still fuming when she stepped out of the portal. Once she saw Wally, she grunted.

"Um. Iris right? What do we owe the pleasure?" Black Canary questioned.

Iris paid her and the other children no mind as she marched over to Wally. She grabbed Wally's arm to prevent him from running away. "What the fuck?"

"Aunt Iris? You hate cussing."

"I also hate drugs. What actual fuck was marijuana doing in your book bag?" She raises the hanger over her head.

"Okay. Aunt Iris, I can explain. Just let me…"

She brings the hanger down, hard, on his arm. She repeats the motion. Wally screams and struggles to get free.

Canary wastes no time to get involved. She rushes to Wally's aid. By Iris' fifth swing, Canary had grabbed the arm Iris was using to beat Wally. Canary get's Iris off of Wally quickly. Iris is still angry.

Wally falls to the ground, humiliated and hurt. He holds his bruised arm. Iris is holding a busted hanger. When she notices the hanger is broken, she throws it aside. She tries kicking Wally. She only lands one kick before Canary holds her at bay. During all the commotion, Canary had com'ed Flash to get to The Cave.

Flash shows up to his wife being restrained by Black Canary. "What's going on?" He notices Wally on the ground trying not to cry and holding one arm. "Kiddo? Are you okay?" Wally takes a notice to his uncle walking towards him. Wally blurs his face and within seconds takes off. Flash turns to Iris. "What are you doing here?"

Canary jumps in. "She started beating Wally with a hanger. I had to stop her."

Flash takes off his cowl and looks towards Wally's friends. "In front of his friends?" He looks at Iris. "What could he have done that was so bad that you had to beat him in front of his friends? You know what. Beat him period."

"He's doing drugs behind our backs. You know how I feel about drugs. You know what drugs did to me personally."

"Did he explain himself?"

Iris looks at the ground ashamed. "I was so mad, I never gave him the chance." She looks at Wally's friends then at Barry. She shakes Canary off of her. "I'm sorry Barry. I saw nothing but the color of rage."

"Let's just go find Wally. We'll discuss this later."

 **To clarify, the hanger was not the abusive part. I got beat with a hanger. Barley left a mark on me. The abusive part was the fact that she did it in front of his friend's. Does anyone want more of this? Also, check out my FictionPress and my other FanFiction stories.**


End file.
